Phantom
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: AU Crossover Hundreds of years after Daisuke Niwa’s time, Dark is reborn again in a world filled with magic. Does this mean he, and possibly Krad, can gain their own bodies? Is mainly HP with Dark and Krad
1. Prologue

Title: Phantom

Rating: R

Pairing(s): eventual Harry/Dark, Draco/Krad implied

Warning(s): eventual slash, language, violence, and child abuse

Summary: AU Crossover Hundreds of years after Daisuke Niwa's time, Dark is reborn again in a world filled with magic. Does this mean he, and possibly Krad, can gain their own bodies?

Prologue: It Begins

Chapter Warning(s): child abuse, sort of

"BOY!" Emerald green eyes opened slowly as a fist pounded heavily on the door. "Get up!" Thirteen-year-old Harry Potter groaned to himself and rolled to face the stairs leading to the door. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. "Up!"

"I'm up Aunt Petunia." Harry said, sitting up on his "bed", which was in reality a dirty old mattress. Ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs and ankle, he made his way up the stairs and out of his "room" which was in reality the basement.

"Start making breakfast." His Aunt Petunia said from the kitchen table. The paper was neatly rolled up on his Uncle's placemat. Harry nodded and limped over to get some eggs, milk, and butter out of the fridge. Once he had the eggs going he made some toast, deliberately burning the first piece so he could have it to eat.

"Breakfast is ready." He said once all the food was done and placed on the table. Petunia nodded, allowed him to butter his burnt piece of toast, and then called up for Vernon and Dudley.

Harry was safely back in his room by the time Vernon and Dudley got down the stairs. He ignored their merry eating and nibbled on his toast. 'Why does it have to be me? Why can't I be normal?' He asked himself as he finished his toast with a sigh.

"Boy, your list of chores is on the table. I expect them to be finished by the time we get back." Breakfast upstairs must have finished and Vernon was speaking at the top of the stairs. Harry nodded obediently and limped up. He ducked under his Uncles meaty arm and picked up the list. He ignored the Dursleys as they left, instead getting started on the long list of chores.

0000000000

'Finally, it's five. I'm free for the rest of the night.' Harry thought once he was locked down in the basement with a small plate of old ham and bread. He brought the plate over to his bed and sat down to eat.

Halfway through his "dinner", Harry froze. He slowly placed the plate on the floor before he fell onto his side, clutching his chest in pain. 'What's happening to me?' He thought as waves of pain forced him to bite his lip.

While the five minutes of pain was intense, it wasn't as bad as Vernon's beatings. For that Harry was grateful, else he would have screamed and alerted the Dursleys. That would not have been good.

He lay on the bed for a few minutes, panting. He was about ready to sit up and continue his meal when another bout of pain, less intense than the first, made him double over. 'Make it stop!' He cried silently.

'_Let me out, and it will stop.'_ Harry froze, eyes wide. _'I promise not to hurt you, just let me out!'_ Harry whimpered but allowed his body to relax. He felt his body change and suddenly, he was in darkness.

'What is this?' He asked. 'What's happening?' Suddenly the lights seemed to go on, and he found himself looking out through his eyes. But it was like he was seeing through a lens. Or looking at a TV screen. He tried to move his arm, but found that he couldn't.

'_Let me explain, Harry.'_ A voice said. Harry trembled in fear as suddenly the scene vanished and he found himself in a living room of sorts. A figure materialized on the couch and Harry jumped. _'Relax. I'm not here to hurt you.'_

'Who are you?' Harry asked. The boy on the couch chuckled and motioned for him to sit. 'No, I want to know who you are. And why you're in my head.'

'_The cloak frightens you?'_ The boy asked. _'I will lower my hood after I explain.'_ Harry nodded warily. _'My name is Dark, and I have been dormant inside of you since the day you were born….'_

TBC

Dark's thoughts to Harry will be in _'Italics'_ with the little ' things. Harry's thoughts and his speaking to Dark will be in the little ' things. You'll get it eventually…


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: A Telling of Pasts

'What do you mean?' Harry asked the boy. 'How could you be inside of me?' The boy, Dark, sat up and clapped his hands once.

'_Many years ago, I was a famous thief. I stole enchanted artifacts. Unfortunately no one knew they were enchanted and so thought I was just an ordinary thief. In the end I was captured and cursed by a wizard, only allowed to live through another. I found a loophole in that curse and made it so I would be allowed to inhabit every male in the Niwa family. I would appear as a dream to them on their fourteenth birthday, like I am to you. I would be allowed to use their body and shape it into my own so that I could continue my work. Unfortunately the Niwa line disappeared and my spirit had to find another suitable candidate. It chose you, Harry.'_ Dark lowered his hood and Harry's jaw dropped.

The boy was only a few years older than him! He had light violet colored eyes, and a darker shade of violet as hair. He was also taller than Harry, if his long legs were any judge.

'How?' Dark shrugged and, without his mouth moving Harry noticed, answered in a questioning tone of voice.

'_Magic, maybe? I don't know, but it's passed down through genes. Daisuke was my last host. I've been…asleep, I'll say, since then.'_ Harry relaxed and moved foreword a few inches.

'So you're not here to hurt me?' He asked. Dark grinned at him and Harry couldn't help it. His lips twitched in response.

'_I am part of you. The only thing I can do is take over your body and transform it into mine.'_ Dark said. _'But you need to allow me to, and even then…..your body can transform into mine but I can give you power over it.'_

'Amazing…..' Harry said, now at ease with the other boy. He allowed himself to flop onto the couch across from Dark. 'How are we speaking?'

'_Thought speech. You direct your thoughts to me, and I direct mine to you. It works the same when we're in your body.'_ Harry nodded in understanding.

'So you'll always be in the back of my mind.' Dark nodded. 'Okay, I can handle that.' Dark suddenly looked up.

'_It's time for you to wake up. You'll be in your body, but we can still talk.'_ Dark suddenly said.

'Can we talk like this again after I finish my chores tomorrow?'

'_You mean today? No, it uses up a lot of energy. I prefer we save it by talking in our minds.'_ Harry nodded, only slightly disappointed.

'How does my body transform? I mean….' Dark cocked his head.

'_With Dai it was the feeling of unrequited love. With you, it might just be want or necessity. We'll have to see….' _Dark said as the room began to fade away. Harry watched it get dark and waved to Dark, before waking up with a start.

0000000000

Harry groaned as he awakened to his Aunts frantic pounding. "Get up, get up!" She screeched. "We all slept in today…" Harry sat up and yawned. He stretched his arms and froze. Was that….muscle?

'_Ahhh, another perk of being my host.'_ Harry jumped, earning himself a chuckle from Dark. He grinned at himself sheepishly._ 'You'll get some of my abilities. Don't worry about it, it can all be passed off as a growth spurt.'_

'Sure.' Harry made his way upstairs and without a comment from his aunt, began to make breakfast. This time he made sure to ruin the eggs and was grinning by the time it was over. He practically ran down the stairs with his prize-the plateful of eggs- and dug in.

'_They don't like you much…'_ Harry swallowed a large mouthful.

'They hated my parents, and hate all wizards.' He heard Dark grumble.

'_Why do you live with them?' _Harry pushed the empty plate away. _'You don't have to tell, I just want to get to know my host as I'm sure we'll be like this for a while.'_

'I don't mind, it's just a touchy subject.' He felt Dark give a mental nod. 'Tell you what. If I tell you about me, you have to tell me about you.'

'_That sounds fair.'_ Dark said. _'Okay then. You start. We'll do a little each night.'_ Harry nodded and began his tale.

'When I was one, a dark wizard killed my parents. He wanted to kill me, because it was prophesized that I would be his downfall. He managed to kill my parents, who were loyal to the light, but when he tried to kill me his curse backfired. He ended up without a body and I ended up with this scar, and my relatives.'

'_I see. Your memories are showing me as you talk. It's a reflex of yours I guess. That's good though, because then you don't have to go into detail.'_ Harry smiled. _'Okay, now I'll tell you a little about me. I obviously wasn't born like you were. I can't actually remember how I was, but I think it was magic. That's why I can transform and why With can become my wings….or me.'_

'Who's With?' Harry asked.

'_Close your eyes.'_ Harry did and an image of a little bunny type creature appeared. It then molded into a pair of jet-black wings, then into a copy of Dark, then back to the bunny. _'He's my little partner, who I'm sure will be materializing at some point. You're his master now.'_

'He's cute.'

"Boy! Chores!" Harry groaned and made his way upstairs. He could almost picture Darks affronted gaze at the command, and had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. His last thought before he began mopping was, 'What am I going to tell my friends?'

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Coward

Warning(s): minor language and violence/child abuse

'_So you're going to stay with your friends for the rest of the summer?'_ Dark asked later that day. Harry nodded and Dark chuckled. _'Can I see them? Just picture them in your mind…ah! You're getting the hang of it already. Good. So Ron and Hermione. Are you going to tell them about me?'_

'Should I?' Harry asked, lying down on his bed.

'_It's isn't against any rules. Dai chose not to tell anyone and you, well, if you want to tell the ones you trust then by all means…. i can even transform for them if you want.'_ Harry hmmed.

'What's it like? The only time you transformed was last night, and I fell asleep.'

'_Want me to? I can use your magic to conjure a mirror and you can see.'_

'The magic you use, will it be detected?' Dark mentally shook his head and Harry nodded. 'Okay then, go ahead.' Harry was surprised as Dark slowly began the transformation. There was no pain, for one, and Harry actually enjoyed the process.

'_Done, now look.'_ Harry "Opened" his eyes and gasped. He could see, although it looked like he was watching TV! Just like the first transformation but now he could see himself, well he could see Dark, move. _'Weird huh? It's how I see through your eyes. It doesn't bother either of us to do this, heck, I can't even feel you watching.'_

'It's amazing. Better transform again before someone comes down.' Harry warned, knowing that his uncle was in a foul mood and would love to pick on Harry to lighten it.

'_Right.'_ Harry kept his eyes open this time and watched in the mirror as his body went slowly from Dark's, to his own with a few differences.

'I grew!'

'_A few inches, yeah. And your hair has a purple tint to it. Dai's body never changed like this…I wonder why yours is_?'

'I must be special.' Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by a solid fist to his cheek. "OUCH!" He cried out, falling sideways.

"What in the blazes were you doing you ass, staring at nothing!?" Harry looked up to see his Uncle, purple faced and twitching. "You worthless little freak, we should have just left you on the streets!" Harry ducked his head and curled into a ball as Vernon began to kick and hit him. "You worthless little shit!"

'_Hang in the Harry.'_ Dark said in his mind.

'Don't transform…we can't let him know…!' Dark nodded and Harry breathed in relief as his Uncle stalked away, finished with the beating for now. 'We can't let him know of you Dark.'

'_I understand.'_ Harry sighed and rolled onto his back. _'There's an owl at the window.'_

"Hedwig!" Harry murmured. Hedwig squeezed in through the tiny basement window and dropped a letter by Harry's hand. Harry picked it up and managed to open it.

Dear Harry,

Dumbledore is sending someone to pick you up tomorrow afternoon. We finally managed to convince him to let you come over. Hope you're okay mate, and see you tomorrow!

'Ron. Good, I can tell him first, then Hermione.' Harry said, leaving the letter on the bed and patting Hedwig.

'_Is it smart to leave it there?' _Dark asked.

'Vernon will see it, and it will keep him at bay.' Harry said. Sure enough, when Vernon returned he left almost immediately upon seeing the letter. Dark laughed outright in Harry's head.

'_He's a blubbering coward.'_

'Tell me about it.'

'_Who's Dumbledore by the way?'_ Harry supplied Dark with an image. _'Kinda old….'_ Harry giggled.

'He's the Headmaster of my school. If Ron and Hermione react well enough to you, I'll tell him. Actually, I'll tell him either way. He needs to know so he can prepare for us. He might want to question you as well.'

'_Fine by me.'_ Dark said. Harry smiled. _'Did Voldie get his body back?' _Harry frowned and closed his eyes. Instead of telling Dark what he should know, he let Dark see. Harry did all he could to keep from crying as he played the memory for Dark.

Cedric and him grabbing the Cup, the cold voice shouting "Kill the spare!", Harry being tied to the tombstone and being cut by Wormtail's knife, Wormtail sacrificing his hand, Voldemort rising from the bubbling potion, him and Voldemort dueling, their wands connecting, his parents and Cedric floating from the wands, him grabbing Cedric and portkeying back to the school.

'_Holy shit….'_ Harry snorted and jumped when he felt ghost-like hands touching him gently. _'It's okay, it's me. I can occasionally do this to comfort you.'_ Dark said gently. Harry relaxed into the caress and sniffled. _'I guess it's my turn.'_ Harry nodded. _'It's not your fault by the way.'_

'I know.'

'_Now, I've never gone through quite that much but I can tell you that there is another like me. He goes by the name of Krad, and he is my total opposite. We fought nearly every time we met up._'

'Krad….interesting.' Dark chuckled.

'_Sleep Harry, get some rest for tomorrow. I'll tell you more about Krad some other time.'_ Harry nodded and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Revealing Dark-Dumbledore and Snape

'_Are you nervous?'_ Dark asked as Harry dragged his trunk to the front door. Harry swiped some violet tinged hair from his face. _'About telling your friends I mean.'_

'Only a tad. They've stood by me for so long…I think they can handle this.' Harry said, sitting on his trunk. He pushed his glasses up his nose several times before pulling them off. He didn't need them anymore anyways, thanks to Dark.

'_I would be nervous….'_ Dark admitted. Harry tilted his head and jumped up when the doorbell rang. He opened it to see Albus Dumbledore standing there with the one person he had never wanted to see again outside of school: Snape. Harry grimaced. _'Who in the hell is THAT grease pit?'_ Harry burst out laughing, much to the worry and surprise of Dumbledore.

"H-hello professor, sorry about that." Harry greeted, stifling his giggles. Albus smiled.

"Not a problem dear boy. Where's your trun-ah! Here, let me take care of that." Discreetly he shrank Harry's trunk and put it in his pocket. "How've you been Harry? Do you want to let them know we're going?"

"They've already gone shopping." Harry said. He stepped out and closed the door with a grin. "And I've been fine Professor, you?"

"Good good." Albus said, escorting Harry to the red car parked in the driveway. Snape, surprisingly, got in the drivers seat while Albus settled himself in the passenger side. "I see you got contacts."

'_Don't even think about telling him in front of the grease pit.'_

'I trust Snape.' Harry replied. He shook his head in response to Albus. "Actually, something amazing happened to me the other night." Albus peered over his glasses at Harry. "It seems I've been chosen to play host to Dark."

"Who?" Albus asked innocently. Snape's hands tightened on the wheel.

"The legendary Phantom Thief?" The dark man asked sharply. "The one who stole to protect others from the hidden powers of artifacts?"

"Yes Professor. He said that the family line who plays host to him has died out or disappeared. He chose me to be his next host." Albus twisted around. "I've gained some of his features and abilities, although he says he doesn't know why. His other hosts have never…"

"Can you transform for me?" Albus asked, cutting Harry off and informing him that Albus did indeed know who Dark was. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was looking through the TV-like eyes and nearly laughed with glee. In fact, Dark DID laugh at the looks on their faces.

"Pay attention to the road Greas….err..Professor." Dark said haughtily. He stretched out in the back seat and yawned loudly. "Oh, it feels great to be out again. All those years of wandering without a body…Hey! Put the stick down!"

"How do I know you don't wish him any harm?" Albus said, his wand leveled at Dark. The violet haired boy huffed.

"He asked me the same thing. Look, I don't even know much about Voldie, only what Harry told me. And I'm not possessing him…..not really anyway. He can gain control if he wishes it." Albus lowered his wand and Dark grinned.

"One wrong move and you'll be hexed." Snape warned.

"I'm changing back anyway. Can't surprise the other too much now can we?" Dark winked before relinquishing his hold on Harry's body. Harry grinned as he changed back and Albus sighed in relief.

"He is one odd boy." Albus said once Harry was once again in his body.

"He can help with Voldemort." Harry said confidently. "He says i'm going to be reunited with his partner, With. With can turn into wings, or into something else that's useful." Albus nodded. "How long until we get to Ron's?"

"Another hour or so." Albus replied. Harry nodded and turned to conversing with Dark.

'Do you want to come out for a bit?' Harry asked the boy. 'You said that you haven't gotten to do much in a while….You just have to transform again before we get there.'

'_It would be nice to stretch…..'_ Harry nodded and once again let go of his control. He shifted again, scaring Albus and Snape much to Dark's amusement.

"He said I could come out and stretch." Dark said to Albus. "I won't bother you two." He stretched out across the back of the car and sighed happily. Albus kept one eye on him while he dozed, occasionally moving around to get comfortable.

'I never knew he was so paranoid!' Harry said to Dark.

'_All old men like him are. He'll get used to me, don't sweat it.'_ Dark said. _'Grease pit over there…well…He'll never get used to something like me.'_ Dark paused and tilted his head. Harry had the feeling that he was about to say something odd again. ' _Hey, .if he washed up and stuff, he'd actually be nice looking…'_

'Dark!' Dark laughed, startling the two adults. 'Are you…you know, gay?'

'_I enjoy both genders. Not that I can act on it…..i can't refuse you your body.'_ Harry nodded sympathetically. _'Don't worry yourself over it. I can always fantasize….'_

'Not if I see everything!' Harry shuddered, making Dark smirk.

'_I'm very good at visualizing things you know.'_ Harry growled and Dark laughed out loud. Albus gave him a look.

"We can speak to each other in our minds." Dark offered. The old man nodded and looked interested. "One of the perks of having me in you."

"I see." Dark grinned and made a face at Snape.

"Grease pit doesn't talk much does he?"

'DARK!'

"DARK!"

"IMBECILE!" Dark laughed.

TBC


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Revealing Dark-Ron and Hermione

Warning(s): talk of MPREG, nothing big

'_Nice place.'_ Dark commented as Harry stepped into Grimmauld Place. Harry shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Albus stepped foreword and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione and Ron will be here later this evening. Are you going to introduce them to Dark?" Harry nodded. "Okay, then why don't you let Dark explore? I'm sure he can handle anything that might pop up. You'll know when your friends arrive."

"Okay sir." Harry said. After dropping his trunk off in his room (_'Hey! Neat place! A little too cheery for me but hey….that can be fixed!'_) Harry allowed Dark to take over. He sat in the little mind room, as he'd come to call it, and watched Dark explore the old house with a touch of amusement.

"I think it's time for you to transform." A voice said in the doorway of Harry's room. Dark had returned to it in order to decorate it a bit, but only changed what Harry agreed to change.

"Yes sir." Dark replied with a salute. Albus chuckled as he morphed back into Harry, who grinned.

"Doesn't that get tiring?" Albus asked once Harry was ready to depart down the stairs.

"No, not really. It's only tiring if he does anything very strenuous." They entered the kitchen and Harry was immediately pushed back as something bowled into him.

"Oh, Harry! You've grown!" Hermione squealed in delight. "And you got your hair dyed…and contacts!" Harry grinned as Hermione stepped back. Ron immediately took her place, giving him a slap on the back.

"If only we could have gotten you over here sooner!" The redhead said. "You're lucky mum isn't coming for a couple more days…she'll be all over you!" Ron said, making Harry blush.

"Ah, yeah, I am glad. Besides….i have something I need to tell you." Harry said, glancing at Albus. The old headmaster nodded and he left the kitchen after casting a spell to insure their privacy.

"What is it mate? You haven't gotten pregnant have you?"

"Ron!" Hermione glared. Harry blinked in surprise.

"I can get pregnant?" He asked, distracted from his original topic. Ron nodded while rubbing his head. "Seriously? I didn't know…" Harry shook his head. "Anyway, no. That isn't it."

"Good." Ron said. "Although mum would love it…." Ron ducked Hermione's swat this time and Harry's lips quirked.

"Hermione, have you ever heard of the Phantom Thief Dark?" Hermione cocked her head and frowned.

"Dark….Phantom Thief…AH! Yes, I have. I read that he stole paintings and sculptures that had dangerous magical powers. This was back before people practiced magic. Before wizard communities were made. Why do you ask?"

"Well…i…ah……"

"Spit it out!" Ron said. "You're shagging him?" Harry blushed crimson and he heard Dark laugh.

"NO!" Harry said vehemently. "I am him." Ron began to laugh.

"How? Harry, how can you be some dead guy?" The laughing boy asked. Harry crossed his arms and scowled at him.

"It's called magic, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said, eyeing Harry skeptically. "Can you prove it?"

"I can let him come out." Hermione blinked. "We share a body. If I let him out, he takes over and morphs my body into his." Hermione nodded and Harry mentally nodded to Dark. Dark grinned in triumph as he stretched, once his body was done morphing.

"It's great to be out….even though I was just out a bit ago." Dark grinned at Harry's friends, whose jaws had dropped. "You look like a fish you know." Their jaws snapped shut. "Much better."

"So you're Dark." Hermione asked, suddenly in action. She circled around him, eyeing him closely. Dark gulped.

"Uh, yeah. Hey Ron? Could you call your girlfriend off? Please?" Dark asked nervously. Ron shook himself out of his stupor and pulled Hermione away. "Thanks…" The three stared at each other for a while after that.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Hermione finally asked.

"Yes. I was introduced to him and that other guy in the car." Dark said. "Now what did Harry call him…Grease pit? No that was me…uhm…."

"Snape!" Ron choked out. "You called him Grease pit?" The boy asked, grinning.

"To his face." Ron suddenly lunged foreword and hugged Dark, who yelped in surprise.

"I love this guy Hermione!" Hermione snorted and crossed her arms, at which Ron untangled himself from Dark and hugged her instead. "Don't be jealous Hermy! You know I adore people who insult Snape to his face…and live to tell the tale." Dark snickered.

"She's playing you Ron." Ron blinked down at his chuckling girlfriend.

"You..!" Ron let go with a huff, before laughing as well. Then he turned back to Dark. "So I take it you'll be hanging around?"

"As long as Harry lets me, yeah." Ron grinned. "But I can't stay forever. I have to let Harry have his body back."

"Dark, have you ever thought of making your own body?" Hermione suddenly asked. Dark blinked at her in surprise.

"When I was around last, that wasn't an option. Are you saying it is here?" Dark asked. "Not that I want to be separated from Harry, but…."

'I know, but she's right. You could still be with me…' Harry spoke up in Darks mind. Dark nodded.

"We can ask Professor Dumbledore later, but for now I want to look you up in the library." And so Hermione strode out, breaking the privacy spell and making Dark laugh along with Ron and Harry.

TBC


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: With Returns

Several days later, it was clear that Dark was becoming depressed. He rarely showed up in Harry's mind, and instead let Harry be by himself, and Harry became worried. 'Dark? Dark, what's wrong?' He asked one night.

'_What makes you think something's wrong?'_ Dark asked. Harry sighed; Dark sounded horrible, and they both knew it. _'Oh….fine…I'm just worried about With.'_

'Why? I thought you said it would take him some time to show up.' Harry said.

'_I just thought he'd be here by now…I miss him.'_ Harry chuckled.

'I'm sure he'll show up Dark, just wait and see. Now, how about you come on out. Hermione's been dying to talk to you.' He felt Dark nod and instantly relinquished his hold on his body.

"Thank you." Dark said once he was transformed. Harry gave a grunt in reply and Dark smirked. He shot up in his bed and headed down the stairs at a run. He nearly collided with Snape, who shot him a glare.

"Watch where you're going." The man said. Dark stuck a tongue out at him and continued on to the back porch, where Hermione and Ron were finishing summer homework.

"Hey guys!" Dark said and he jumped into the room.

"Dark! We thought you were moping." Hermione said, pushing away her texts. "What made you change your mind?"

"Harry." Dark said, flopping onto one of the chairs. "He said you wanted to talk to me?" Hermione nodded with a smile.

"I found reference to wings….?" Dark grinned.

"That's all With. He can turn into anything." Dark frowned. "But I haven't seen him since I left my last hosts body." Hermione frowned sympathetically. "I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later…."

0000000000

Two hours later found the trio still on the back porch. Hermione was doing homework while Ron and Dark were engaged in a staring match.

"Kyu!" Dark jumped, breaking eye contact with Ron. "Kyu! Kyu!"

"What was that?" Ron asked. Dark shot up and raced outside.

"WITH!" He cried. A little bundle of white came hopping out of the bushes and Dark scooped it up. "There you are! I though you were dead or something!" The little bunny-like creature nuzzled Darks cheek and Hermione smiled.

"Kyu!"

"Guys, this is With." Hermione stepped foreword and With hopped onto her shoulder.

"Hello With." She said. With nuzzled her cheek before jumping onto Ron's shoulder and nuzzling his. "Why's he doing that?"

"He's just letting you know that he likes you." With jumped back onto Dark and suddenly began to glow. Dark leapt up and the glow attached to his back, fanning out on either side.

"What the…?" Ron stuttered. Dark suddenly shot up into the sky as With fully became his wings, and Hermione let out a squeal of delight. Dark soared around the little backyard happily, doing loops and rolls.

"Amazing!" Hermione said. Dark swooped down and caught her under her arms. "Whoa! Dark!" Ron laughed as Dark flapped a few times and brought Hermione up in the air a few feet.

"I told you I could fly!" Dark whooped as he soared around with Hermione dangling from his arms. After a few seconds he dropped her gently beside Ron and grabbed him.

"Whoa, I've never flown without a brooooom!" Ron whooped in delight as Dark soared upwards. When they touched down again, Ron was wide eyed in amazement. "I gotta get some wings…." Dark laughed.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron froze and Dark whirled around, wings flared. An enraged Molly Weasley was storming over to them, Albus right behind her. In his mind, Dark could hear Harry gulp. Dark leapt up and flapped to the safety of a tree branch. "What in the Merlin's name were you doing?!"

"I think that was obvious!" Dark retorted, making Molly turn to him with wide eyes.

"And who are you?!?" She asked, half angry and half intrigued.

"Uhm…..help?"

TBC


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Revealing Dark-Mrs.Weasley

It took nearly an hour to calm Molly down. Apparently seeing your youngest son swooping in the air in the arms of a strange boy made people go crazy.

"I still don't understand." Molly said once Dark was out of the tree and she was a bit calmer. "Who is that?"

"My name is Dark, and I'm…hey!" Dark looked over at Hermione, who had slapped him on the back of the head. "Are all of Harry's friends this crazy!"

"You're a friend of Harry?" Molly asked. Dark gulped.

"Sort of." Dark hedged. From behind her, Albus nodded and Dark stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm actually using Harry's body."

"WHAT!" Dark winced.

"I guess that wasn't the best way to say it." Hermione giggled and took over for him.

"Dark and Harry are sharing the same body. Dark is like a spirit that latches onto a person. They share a body, but obviously the spirit molds the body into their own." Hermione explains. "So when Dark's in control, Harry's body shapes into his. When Harry is in control, the same happens." Molly gaped.

"You lost her back on 'The spirit molds…' part Hermione." Dark muttered. Hermione flushed. "What she's saying is that I'm borrowing Harry's body and making it my own. He has total control of when I take over and can even force me to transform back into him. But I'm always in his mind, and we can communicate."

"Oh…" Molly replied breathlessly. "Can you uhm…..i mean…" Dark chuckled and Harry grabbed control. Molly gaped again as Harry once again gained control.

"Dark and I are one. I've gained some of his features and abilities in a sort of..payment…to let him use his body." Harry choked as Molly hugged him fiercely.

"Don't you EVER let him do that again!" She screeched. Harry blinked.

"Do what?" Molly pulled back and glared at him. "What did Dark do?"

"He took us flying!" Ron said excitedly. Harry blinked. Then he noticed the white bundle on his shoulder.

"With! You showed up!" With nodded and licked his cheek. "Eww…." Harry laughed, patting With's forehead.

"He almost killed my boy!" Molly said. Harry shook his head.

"Dark is an avid flyer Mrs. Weasley. He wouldn't have dropped Ron." Molly huffed and Albus butted in.

"Maybe we should take this inside?"

0000000000

"Are you going to tell anyone else about Dark?" Hermione asked, several days later. They were all strewn about Harry's room, and Harry was tossing a tennis ball up and down.

"Not right away, no. I can't have him seen walking around you know." Hermione nodded while Ron snorted. He suddenly turned to his side.

"Are there any more spirits like Dark?" He asked. "Because someone like that would be dangerous to have on Voldemort's side." Harry shot up and the ball thunked him on the head.

"I never thought about that." Suddenly he morphed into Dark, who instantly adopted a sour expression.

"Dark?" Dark scowled and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"There is another. His name is Krad, and he is my opposite." Dark spoke. "I don't know if he's still around, if he survived like I did. But he is dangerous!" Hermione frowned.

"Do you have any idea of who he would be drawn to?" She asked. Dark shrugged.

"They same way I'm drawn to Harry. Similarities." Dark responded. "His host before was always smug. And he thought very highly of himself, until he fell for Dai of course. Then he was downright hopeless."

"Sound like someone we know?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head. "You dolt! Malfoy!"

"What!" Ron squeaked. "Him!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

'It's possible.' Harry said to Dark. 'From what I've seen of that Hiwatari, they seem awfully similar. Hiwatari looked nicer though.'

"Harry agrees with you Hermione." Dark said.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"We wait. And watch Malfoy. That's all we can do until we figure out if Krads alive and well. If he is I'll kill him."

'Whoa! Worry about Voldemort first! Please!' Harry said. 'You can kill Krad after Voldie's gone.'

"Whatever."

TBC


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Reunion

Warning(s): little bit of violence and language

'_Harry, if Malfoy is Krad then we have a problem.'_ Harry nodded his head in agreement. _'I won't be able to hold myself back….i hate him that much.'_

'Then you better hope he didn't decide to come get his school things today.' Harry replied as they stepped into Diagon Alley. 'That would be bad.' Dark hmmed in agreement. Harry followed the pack of Weasleys to the first stop, Madam Malkins.

"You coming in Harry?" Ron asked as Harry froze. "What's wrong?" Harry frowned. "Oh! It's Malfoy…."

'_If you want to prevent bloodshed, I suggest you make a break for it.'_ Dark spoke up. Harry turned to do just that, trusting Ron to understand, when he found him face to chest with Draco's father.

"What do we have here?" The elder Malfoy purred as Draco stepped into the streets. "Why aren't you deep in hiding?" Harry whirled around, looking for an escape route, and green eyes locked with silver and Dark bristled.

'_Harrrry…I can't help myself…..' _Harry shot a pleading look to Ron, but was suddenly distracted when Draco began to glow.

"What the…?" The eldest Malfoy back up a pace as his son twisted in agony.

'_He's fighting Krad!'_ Dark shouted. But the battle was in vain, for Draco went limp. Huge White wings erupted from his back; his hair became a darker shade of blond. His clothes whipped in the wind. Everyone had stopped to stare at him, when suddenly his head shot up and his eyes opened. They were golden, and Harry barely had time to dodge a beam of something shot at him.

'Go Dark!' Harry relinquished his body and Dark surfaced in time to shield another attack.

"Stop this Krad! There are too many innocents!" Dark shouted. Krad paid him no mind and With became Dark's wings as Krad soared upwards. Dark soared after Krad and in the back of his mind he relished the look of surprise on Lucius Malfoy's face.

"It feels so good to be free!" Krad shouted as he spiraled upwards. Dark growled and chased after him.

"You're a coward, forcing your host to give up. I don't have to!" Dark shouted as Krad turned to face him. "You'll expend your power. Remember Satoshi!" Krad rushed at Dark and Dark swerved to avoid a collision.

"I don't give a damn." Krad snarled. He took off towards the town and Dark followed. They swooped over innocent people, firing beams of light at each other. Stores were burnt, people were thrown aside, and Krad was enjoying himself immensely.

"Krad!" Dark swerved up, then down, and landed on Krads back. He hooked his arms under Krads and slammed them into a building. Krad screamed and his body twisted, becoming Draco once more.

Dark stood up shakily and surveyed the damage. His heart dropped when he saw the bodies laying on the ground, and the burning buildings. "Oh shit, I didn't mean this…." Dark collapsed into a pair of warm arms and let darkness take him.

0000000000

"Harry…Dark…" Harry blinked open his eyes to see Hermione hovering anxiously over him. "Oh, you're okay."

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting up. His head spun and Harry moaned.

"Krad and Dark fought." Hermione said. Harry groaned again. "It's okay, nobody died. Everything was replaced and there's nothing you have to worry about." Harry looked up.

"And Malfoy?"

"Still out of it." Hermione said. "Harry, is Dark okay in there? He took what happened really hard." Harry grumbled.

"Leave me, please. I'll talk to him." Hermione nodded and left. Harry let himself fall back asleep and materialized in the room.

'Dark?' Dark, who was curled up on the couch, sat up and looked at Harry. 'It's not your fault.' Harry immediately said, moving to wrap the boy in his arms.

'It is. I let him…'

'You stopped him from killing. Nobody died and everything okay again. Please, don't blame yourself!' Dark chuckled in Harry's arms. 'Please say you don't blame yourself?'

'_I don't. Okay? At least we know that Krad is alive.'_ Harry nodded.

'Now hush., lets sleep. Then you can go stretch yourself and fly.' Dark nodded and smiled.

TBC


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Brilliant!

"Ah, Harry, just the boy I was going to see." Harry cocked his head quizzically at Albus, who ushered him to a seat. A cup of tea was instantly placed in his hands and Albus was smiling.

"What is it this time Headmaster?" Harry asked. Albus grinned.

"What makes you think I want anything of you?" Albus asked innocently. Harry rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. "Ah, you're right. I wanted to run something by you…just to see if it would work."

"Go on then Headmaster." Harry said as Dark sniggered.

"What do you say we send you, Harry, on a little vacation?" Harry jerked his head up.

"Excuse me? But Professor, what about school?" Albus smiled.

"You'd still be attending…. although no one would know." Harry frowned in confusion and Dark laughed.

'_I think, he means maybe you let ME go in your place.'_ Harry blinked and nodded in comprehension.

"You want me to let Dark go." Albus nodded. "I would be safe, and he could get the schooling he needs. Actually, we'd both get it."

"Exactly. He'd take your classes while you listen in. You both know what the other knows, correct?" Harry nodded. "Then there would be no problem." Albus replied.

'_There would be. Krad.'_ Harry frowned.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"We managed to swipe the memories of all the people who saw you transform. I don't think Krad will be willing to give up his host by transforming in front of a whole bunch of people once again." Harry nodded with a grin.

"You're right. I wouldn't have to worry about transforming and Krad will." Albus smiled. "I would like to give it a try. I've been able to move freely for fourteen years, Dark deserves to have a go."

'_Thank you.'_ Dark said softly. Harry smiled. Albus nodded and stood.

"I might as well go ensure our new student is able to arrive in time for the feast." Albus whistled as he left the room, and Harry sat back.

'This could be a good thing.' Harry said to Dark. 'That way you don't have to worry about learning when you get a new body.'

'_I'm starting to like that old man!'_ Dark said. Harry laughed and agreed with Dark.

0000000000

"Okay, let me get this straight." Dark began. "I'm going to place a HAT on my head? And it will sort me into a house?" Albus nodded and Snape rolled his eyes. "How wicked!"

"Just remember to wait until I announce your name, then you walk out the side door, sit on the stool, and wait. Minerva will do the rest.." Dark nodded, excited. Two days and he would be at Hogwarts, with Ron and Hermione. He smiled. It was only months ago that he was wandering in search of a host…and now he had one. A kind, considerate host.

"Can I go now?" Albus nodded and before his head could stop moving, Dark was out of the room. Albus chuckled and went back to reading a text on creating bodies…

"I am sooooo gonna have fun!" Dark exclaimed as he skidded to a stop in the library. Hermione ignored him; she was too engrossed with her book to notice him. Ron glanced up and grinned.

"We heard! I think it's a wicked idea Dark." Dark flopped across from the redhead and sighed.

"I think it's wonderful of Harry to let you do this." Hermione spoke up, not moving her eyes from the book she was reading.

"I know. I'll be forever grateful." Dark said, smiling to himself. He heard Harry snort, but could fell the boy smiling as well. "So what will I be taking?"

"Didn't you see that in Harry's memories?" Dark nodded. "So why ask?"

"Something to do?" Ron snorted.

"If you want something to do, then help us. We're trying to see if we can get you a body." Dark blinked. "Here, read." Ron shoved a thick book across the table and Dark picked it up.

"How to Create a Body" The title read. Dark snorted. But he opened the book and began to read.

TBC


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Hogwarts

Warning(s): teeny bit of slash

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts." Albus Dumbledore said, looking over his students. Most of them, with the exception of Ron Weasley who was grumbling about food, were watching him as well.

"As you all noticed, Harry Potter is no longer with us. Fear not! He isn't dead, he is in hiding." Several people sighed. "Before we get on with our feast, I have one more student to sort and one more announcement to make. Dark, if you may?"

"Sure thing sir." Dark said, strolling in to sit on the stool. Girls around the hall gasped in delight and Dark smirked. McGonagall dropped the hat on his head and he was startled when a voice spoke.

"Dark Mousy. I wondered if I'd ever see one of your kind." Dark smirked. "It is almost impossible to sort you. You have the qualities of all the houses." Dark nodded and the hat suddenly shouted to the hall. "I CANNOT SORT HIM!"

"What?" McGonagall shrieked. The hat stayed silent and Albus stood.

"I guess that means he will not have a house. And so, he is allowed to stay wherever he wants. If he gains or looses points in a class, both houses in the class will gain or lose than number. Outside of class, he can only be given a detention."

"Thanks sir." Dark said, handing the hat to a still shocked McGonagall.

"My pleasure Dark, now take a seat somewhere." Dark, ignoring the furious gaze of Draco/Krad, took a seat at the Gryffindor table. "Now that that's over with, I have one more thing to say to you all. The Dark Lord Voldemort's forces are growing. It is possible that he has returned, so I want all of you to obey the new rules posted in your common rooms. Now, lets begin the feast!"

0000000000

"Did you see Malfoy's face?" Ron asked when they were comfortably arranged in the Room of Requirement. Dark stretched happily and nodded.

"I hope he doesn't give us any trouble." Hermione said. "We can't have the two of you fighting."

"He'll be staying far away from me, if he can. He doesn't want his "problem" to be made known public." Dark smirked. "Krad doesn't want it either. Despite first appearances, he doesn't like publicity."

"I guess he hates you more then if he showed himself in the Alley." Ron stated. Dark made a face. "Do you even know why you hate each other?"

"Uhm…." Dark blinked. "No?"

"Oh! You boys can be soooo immature!" Hermione grumbled. "I mean honestly, how can you hate him if you don't remember why?"

"Hey! I don't go attacking him, he attacks me!" Dark said, waving his hands. "I sure as hell don't remember why he hates me, but maybe he does." Hermione huffed at Dark, who crossed his arms.

"So you only fight back because…?"

"Maybe…he'll kill me if I don't!" With nodded in agreement. Dark scratched his forehead with a sigh. "Hey, if you can get him to lay off, I won't attack."

'I'm so proud of you!' Harry said with a sniff.

'_Shut up scarhead.'_ Dark grumbled. Hermione broke Dark out of his thoughts with a cough.

"We also need to worry about You-Know-Who."

"No, I don't know who." Dark said, making Ron snort. "Oh…..Voldemort." Hermione sighed. "What about him?"

"Apparently he's returned. You saw the look Professor Dumbledore gave us. Did either of you read the new rules?"

"I did, before we left." Dark said as Ron shook his head. "They all say the same things, just worded differently. 'Don't go out after nine, walk in twos or threes, no sneaking out, practice defense….'."

"I do hope you two will listen." Hermione pleaded.

"I need to stretch my wings every once and a while Hermione." Dark said. "And the only safe time is at night….." Hermione shook her head. "I'll get a teacher to go with me."

"Have Dumbledore." Hermione demanded.

"He's old Hermy! He needs his rest." Dark objected. "I'll ask Snape."

"What?" Ron screeched. "But he…he…"

"He's powerful, and would know how to protect little old me." Dark said. "Plus I can tease him about the grease pit on his head…."

"Dark, don't antagonize the teachers." Hermione groaned. "Hey! Did anyone tell Sirius about this?"

"Who?" Dark frowned and Ron smacked his head.

"Oh boy, we totally forgot!" Ron turned to Dark. "Sirius is Harry's godfather. He's an escaped convict who's actually innocent."

"Ahhhh….blue eyes, black hair…..hey!" Dark grinned, eyes closed. "He's quite hot!"

"DARK!"

"DARK!"

'DARK!'

TBC


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Sirius

"Professor Dumbledore!" Albus Dumbledore looked up as Dark burst into his office, panting. "We totally forgot about Sirius!" Albus put down his quill and smiled at the teen.

"I already sent him a letter." The old man said calmly. "He will be up to visit soon, so no worry." Dark sighed.

"Good, I don't want him to flip out or anything. Harry's been telling me about him and I don't want to be caught on the wrong end of his pranks." Albus chuckled.

"Have a seat child. I want to talk with you about a few things." Dark nodded and sat in one of the soft chairs. "Now, before we get into a discussion about Voldemort, I want to talk to you about your classes."

"Sure."

"First off, you will be taking advanced classes, as I'm sure you've pilfered Harry's memories of all his other classes." Dark nodded somewhat guiltily. "Then you will be twice as smart as the rest of the students in your year."

"How so?"

"With your memories of magic, and Harry's, you know quite a lot. Combine your strengths and well, you'll be quite powerful once you've been trained." Dark grinned.

"Yeah, I guess we will be."

"So, you will be in sixth years classes instead of fifth." Albus said. "If that is too easy for you then we will bump you up a year."

"Won't that make others notice?" Dark asked.

"We've had smart students before. Mrs. Granger is close to being bumped up as well because of her learning spiels." Dark chuckled. "Now, here is your schedule. Don't lose it!" Dark folded the small piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

"You said you also wanted to talk about Voldemort?" Albus nodded and sat back.

"The Ministry refuses to believe he is back." Albus said gravely. "Despite the large scale attack in a mostly muggle area."

"Why didn't I know of it?" Dark asked. "Err…I mean, why didn't Harry?"

"May I speak with him Dark? The room is secure, no one will walk in." Dark nodded and soon Harry was sitting in the chair, looking just a bit shaken. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had enough to worry about Harry. There was nothing you could do." Albus replied as Harry glared at him. "I believe that Dark's presence caused the link between you and Voldemort to sever. That means you're free from those dreams."

"But I can't be of any use to you."

"Yes, you are Harry. You will be ready to fight him when the time comes! Severus can get us the information we need."

"Are you sure? I can always see if I can…."

"No dear boy, it's all right. Let Dark have some fun in between training. You should enjoy yourself as well."

"Okay sir. When can Siri come visit?" Albus smiled.

"He'll be around sometime next week. He can help you learn to become an animagus if you want." Harry grinned.

"How will that work?"

"Well, I believe that you two will have your own forms. If you are you, then you transform into your form. If Dark's in control it becomes his." Harry cocked his head.

"Makes sense." Harry finally said. "How long will Siri be staying?"

"For as long as it's safe." Albus replied. "Now, what's this I'm hearing about finding Dark a body of his own?" Harry grinned.

"We think that after Voldemort's gone, it would be nice to get Dark a body of his own so we didn't have to share. Sure I'll miss everything but he thinks I'll retain his abilities after he's gone."

"Interesting. Well, I believe I'll help you search for possibilities…but until then I believe it's time for you to return to your rooms." Harry nodded and became Dark. "Do you need me to escort you?"

"No thanks Headmaster, I can manage." Dark said with a yawn. Good bye sir."

"Good bye Dark, I'll see you at breakfast."

TBC


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: Petty Feud

Warning(s): language, talk of slash

"I never thought you would have the nerve to hide out in plain view." Dark spun around to see Krad leaning in the doorframe.

"What do you want Krad?" Dark asked, standing up and bracing himself for a battle. "I haven't done anything to you."

"You've done plenty!" Krad snapped. "But that isn't why I'm here. I heard that you're helping them fight the Dark Lord."

"Yes, I am. I have no choice since my host is the one who will be bringing his downfall." Krad smirked. "What's it to you anyway?" Krad moved to sit in one of the abandoned chairs.

"My host has been pleading with me. He wants to end the feud between him and Potter because he doesn't want the Mark…whatever that is."

"The Dark Mark. You should pay more attention to your hosts Krad, you might learn something about the world we now live in." Krad scowled, but for once it wasn't directed at Dark. "So he wants a truce?"

"Yes." Dark hmmed.

"Tell you what. While Harry's thinking about this, I want you to tell me something." Krad blinked. "Why do you hate me?" Krad nearly fell over in shock.

"Are you shitting me?" Dark shook his head. "Man, you're more messed up than I thought."

"What?" Krad shook his head. "I am so sorry I can't remember but….."

"You stole something from me." Krad finally said. Dark frowned.

"But that's my job…to steal." Krad grumbled. "Huh?"

"Not a painting or sculpture you ass!" Dark blinked. "You stole Angela." This time Dark nearly fell over in shock.

"Angie? You think I stole your GIRLFRIEND? THAT"S WHY YOU HATE ME?" Krad nodded with a huff. "I can't fuckin' believe this."

"You did!" Dark ignored Harry's laugh. "What? Why are you smirking?"

"You're the ass Krad. I was never interested in her. It was her BROTHER I wanted." Now Krad DID fall over in shock. "I swing both ways, and I found her brother better looking than her."

"B-but she…" Krad scratched his head.

"She left for some other guy, not me. She probably just mentioned my name because of her brother."

"So we've been fighting for nothing." Krad grunted. He looked up at Dark to see the other smirking.

"Well, since your host obviously doesn't want to fight with mine..maybe we should take their example?"

"You mean a truce." Dark nodded. Krad sighed. "Very well then, truce." They shook hands.

"Harry also agrees to a truce." Krad nodded. "And I have to go meet up with Ron and Hermione. I'll see you around Krad."

"All right."

0000000000

"So it was a petty feud after all!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Guess so." Dark said. Ron rolled his eyes. "But at least we wont have to worry about him anymore."

"I can't believe Malfoy would want a truce though." Ron said. "How do we know it isn't some trick?"

"We won't trust him much at first. He'll have to prove himself of course." Dark told Ron. "It wont be easy either."

"I guess not….but I still don't like it!"

"You don't have to." Hermione grumbled. "But I'm willing to give him a chance as long as he can explain why he treated us so horribly."

"You mean there might be a reason besides horribleness?"

"Ron, think! His fathers a Death Eater! He can't just go befriending us because he wants to. His father would never allow it."

"But…"

"I think Hermione's right. He would probably be hurt if he didn't do as he was told. My guess is he's finally gotten out of his father's way. That's why he's reaching out."

"Whatever…"

TBC


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Trouble

'We're in trouble.' Dark cursed to himself as hooded demon things popped up around him. Harry called them Death eaters and dementors……such odd names. 'This is no time to contemplate their odd choices of names Dark! They're going to try to kill you!'

'_I kinda figured that out!'_ All of the Death eaters had their wands pointed at the violet haired boy. The dementors kept to the outside ring of figures, waiting for the signal they so desperately wanted. Dark gulped and raised his hands.

"Please, guys, there's no need to threaten me." A tall figure stepped foreword and lowered his hood. Lucius Malfoy, Dark remembered.

"You don't know how long it took for us to figure it out." The blond man sneered. "Just think, to be fooled by someone like you!"

"It doesn't seem that hard." Dark muttered. Harry groaned. "I mean, if Harry could foil your plans it wouldn't be that hard for me to."

"Shut it boy, I'm in no mood." Dark bit his lip to keep a rude comment from escaping. "Now, hand over you wand like a good little body thief." Dark crossed his arms and wrinkled his nose at the man.

"I'll have you know that I am NOT a body thief. Harry and I share this form." Lucius cocked a finely plucked eyebrow. "Not that you'd know the meaning of sharing."

"That's it. Silencio!" Dark dodged the spell and smacked into one of the Death eaters. "Grab him!"

"OUCH! NOT THERE YOU PERVERT!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Dark fell over with a thump. "Good lord, he's even worse than Potter. Wingardium Leviosa." Dark glowered darkly as he was lifted up and apparated away.

0000000000

"So they got you." Dark shot up with a start, only to ram his head into the one hovering over him.

"OWOWOW!" Dark rubbed his forehead and the blond across from him winced and rubbed his own. "Draco?" The boy nodded with a petulant glare. "Why are you down here?"

"Father dearest found out about Krad. The Deatheaters grilled him about it and they found out about you and Harry." Draco grumbled. "They dragged me down here and I've been down here for a while."

"Peachy…" Dark grumbled. The thief sighed and looked around.

"There's no way out. I've already searched, so has Krad." Dark cursed and Draco smirked. "Fathers probably getting the Dark Lord. It'll only be hours until we're both dead."

"Pardon? Did I just hear you say you're giving up?" Draco shrugged one shoulder. "I don't think so! I'm fighting this madman."

"Oh? And I suppose you'll defeat him?" Draco asked sarcastically. Dark smirked and leaned foreword.

"No, we'll defeat him." Draco yelped in surprise. "Harry and I are powerful. More so than Dumbledore and Voldie combined."

"Impossible!" Draco muttered.

"Ha! You wish! But I have something they don't." Draco cocked an eyebrow. "I have the power to absorb power."

"Pardon?" Dark smirked.

"It's a hidden talent. I can absorb curses, spells, and a persons power if I will it."

"Then how did they manage to catch you?" Draco sneered. Dark frowned.

"I let my guard down. It won't happen again." Draco snorted and they waited the rest of the time in silence.

BACK AT HOGWARTS…..

"Dark! Good news! We found…..Dark?" Hermione and Ron looked around the Gryffindor common room for their violet haired friend. "Dark?" But the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he went down to the kitchens?" Ron suggested. "Let me go get the Marauders Map."

"Okay, hurry! I have a bad feeling…." Ron rushed up to rummage through his trunk. He pulled out an old piece of parchment and raced back downstairs.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Ron said, tapping the paper with his wand. The map spread out on the paper and the duo scanned the old parchment.

"He's not here! Ron, the Deatheaters must have him!" Hermione cried, after a search proved futile.

"We have to go find Dumbledore." Ron said, rolling up the parchment. "Mischief managed." He put the now black sheet in his pocket and they raced out of the common room.

TBC

Miss Lesley: First off, I agree with you on the fact that Ron started the arguments. But come on, he was eleven! Any eleven-year-old (at least ones that I know) would snort or laugh at a strange name. Heck, I still do sometimes but I apologize after I do. Ron and Draco are young, and were brought up to dislike each other. I would be surprised if they got along right off, not to mention I remember Draco starting a few arguments as well.

Second, do you have something major against muggleborns? It's your choice if you do, but I see nothing wrong with them. They can't help it if they were born to two muggle parents, and you couldn't just let their magic run wild. Someone could get hurt. (Although I do see why they could be a problem, but I view it more as "too much non magic blood will dilute the magic, but also too much pureblood and you have many inbreeding problems and have the blood diluted anyway" type thing)

Third, I agree that the trio should apologize as well. But I never really said that Ron and Hermione forgave Draco, nor that Draco forgave them. They just said they'd give him a chance to explain himself. (If you read that chapter again, you'll see why they think he needs to explain himself) Harry hasn't really talked to Draco either. Dark talked to Krad, who told him of Draco's suggestion. Krad and Dark forgave each other; Harry and Draco have a truce. I will be writing a side fic and a sequel….there will be more Harry/Draco/Ron/Hermione action in that.

Lastly, I do believe I said this would be AU, which means I am not following the books or other people's views on the characters. Draco is as I think he is, as are the others.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: The End

Rating: R

Warning(s): Torture, blood, rape. Language

"Awww….does the pretty boy not want to scream?" Dark bit back a retort as Walden McNair drew a knife down his taut stomach. "But I so want to hear your screams!"

"Fuck you, you asshole!" He spat, making his torturer laugh. Turning his head, he could see Draco in a similar predicament as himself. _'Why doesn't he just turn into Krad?'_

'He's too scared.' Harry said. Despite being safe from bodily harm, the boy sound weary. Dark frowned in sympathy. He was brought back to reality when the knife plunged into his thigh.

"Fuck!" He hissed. McNair cackled and pulled away as the dungeon doors opened. The man bowed to the cloaked figure that stepped in and Dark growled. "Why hello Moldy-Voldie."

"Dark…" Draco moaned. "Don't…" Dark ignored the blond and watched the figure remove his cloak.

"Such insolence." The snake-like figure murmured. Dark shrugged and grinned. "I must say I am quite surprised to see one such as you."

"And I'm surprised someone such as you can have so much power." Voldemort narrowed his eyes and waved his wand. Immediately Dark felt the table he was on shift. He was titled backwards, and his legs were spread.

"You would do to remember just who you're talking to." Voldemort said threateningly. Another wave and Dark felt his tattered clothes disappear.

"You're one sick fuck, you know that?" Dark said calmly as Voldemort stepped foreword. "Raping a helpless boy."

"You're far from helpless Dark." Voldemort said, settling in between Dark's thighs. Dark smirked and Voldemort paused. "I never met someone who smirked as they were about to be raped."

"Well, now you have…" Dark grunted in pain as Voldemort forced his way in. Draco shook his head in despair. "You big loser." Dark panted. Voldemort froze mid-thrust. Dark began to laugh and Voldemort, now fearing his safety, tried to pull out.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The man cried when he couldn't move. His supporters stood in shock, transfixed as a white light surrounded the pair.

"I'm stealing your power." Dark replied as Voldemort power and strength began to flow into him. Voldemort screamed in rage and pain and his power left his body forcefully. Dark laughed until every last drop was drained.

"You…!" Voldemort finally pulled away and stood in shock. His penis hung limply, covered in Dark's blood. "Avada Kedavra!" The man shouted, aiming at Dark. Nothing happened and Dark laughed.

"I told you, I took your power." Dark arched up off the table and a light radiated from his body. An invisible force pushed Voldemort and the closest Deatheaters back. The Deatheaters were killed on impact, but Voldemort remained alive. The bonds on Dark broke and he transfigured himself some clothes.

"You fool!" Dark waved a hand at Voldemort and the man fell unconscious. Dark turned to a stunned Draco and freed him.

"Are you okay?" Draco nodded as Dark covered him in a robe. "We need to get out of here. The Deatheaters that are unconscious will wake up soon, and we need to get Snake-man to Dumbledore."

"O-o-okay."

0000000000

"I must say, this is a surprise." Dumbledore said as Dark appeared in the middle of his office. Draco was leaning heavily on one arm and Voldemort was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Here you go, one Dark Lord as you ordered." Dark joked, throwing Voldemort down. The man was slowly coming to and was bound and gagged.

"What did you do to him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Stole his powers."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked in amazement. "Astounding!" Dark flopped tiredly into a chair, wincing. "Are you injured?"

"Just sore. Everything healed when his power merged with mine and Harry's." Dumbledore nodded and turned to Draco, ignoring the now glaring Voldemort.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco shrugged.

"Been better." He said truthfully. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, you may head on down to the Hospital Wing. Dark, We found a way to give you a body." Dark shot up in excitement. "Of course…if it works, Draco is also welcome to give it a go."

"I'll think about it." Draco said, turning away. Once he was gone Dark whooped.

"Oh, sweet freedom for both of us! When can we do it?"

"Soon, I just have one question. What will happen to your powers?" Dark blinked.

"I'll have Harry's and he'll have mine. We'll have the same abilities and what not, we'll be equal." Dumbledore nodded.

"Then lets head down to the Room of Requirements."

TBC

Thankies to all my reviewers!


	15. Chapter FourteenEpilogue

Chapter Fourteen-Epilogue

Rating: PG

Warning(s): minor slash

"Drink this first." Hermione instructed as soon as she was assured the Dark and Harry were safe. "It will separate you and Harry mentally." Dark downed the foul tasting liquid. "Then drink these."

"Sure thing." Dark grimaced.

"Now, picture you body and close your eyes. Don't open them until I say so." Dark nodded. He felt a swirling sensation and slammed into something. "Wait a few seconds….now open them." Dark opened his eyes to see Harry standing in front of him.

"Uhm…am I supposed to float Hermione?" Dark asked as Harry sat on the floor. Hermione nodded and took out another vial.

"I just need to cover you with this. Drink a little if you can. It'll solidify you." Dark nodded and Hermione sprayed the contents of the vial onto him. Dark caught a few drops in his mouth and grimaced. Soon he was standing on the floor, solid.

"Is that it?"

"That's it. You're just like a regular human now, and you still have you powers." Hermione said, banishing the vials. Dark sighed in relief and extended his hand to Harry.

"You gotta be uncomfortable sitting there." Harry grinned and pulled himself up. The two spent the next several minutes staring at each other. "You're just as cute in real life." Harry flushed as the others laughed.

"We'll leave you two be. I'm sure you have much to talk about." Ron said with a grin. He pushed his girlfriend out the door and Dumbledore followed.

"This is too weird." Harry said once they were alone. "But I'm glad I can finally "meet" you." Dark settled himself on the lone couch and Harry took up his favorite position-leaning against Dark's chest.

"This'll take some time getting used to." Dark said as he happily stroked Harry's hair. "But I'm glad we did it."

"So what does this mean for us? Do you still want to try out a relationship?" Harry asked. Dark nodded. "Me too."

"Now that Voldemort's out of the way…."

"Dark, are you okay after what he did to you?" Harry cut in worriedly. Dark grimaced in remembrance but nodded.

"I have you now. I'll be just fine."

END

Whew! Sorry I didn't get Siri in there, but he was busy with Order business and such. There will be a sequel to this fic, and I will be writing another version that is from Draco's POV. You'll also figure out what happened to Voldie in the sequel….the second version from Draco's POV if finished too btw.


	16. Author’s Note and Teaser

Author's note:

Juuaichi: Did you even bother to read the AU part of the summary? Of course my characters are going to be different, maybe I don't want them to be like in the manga or DVD. Both of which I have, thank you very much. (mind, I only have 1-7 in manga cuz that's all the ones that are out, and 1-4 in DVD for the same reason)

The purpose of fanfiction by the way, is for pleasure. Not for profit or anything else. I love getting reviews, yes, but I write for my own enjoyment. And I like the way my characters are for this fic, mainly because I made them this way.Plus, how do we know how certain characters would act in different situations or different time frame? We don't, so I made it up. Yes I made it up, it's called imagination.If you don't like how I wrote them, then why did you read the fic?

And have you ever heard of constructive criticism? I'm guessing not because you're one of the only ones I know that tells authors that their hard-made pieces of work are "complete and utter bullshit", other than my parents of course but that's for a different reason.

I know I need to work on character development among other things. And I AM working on that. I KNOW how Krad and Dark are supposed to be but I changed them to suite MY fanfic. This was one of my first DNAngel fanfic by the way, so of course I'm not used to the characters and how they act/think/feel. Pardon me for using my imagination, like most other author's do. Also pardon me for writing my own story, with my idea and my way of doing the characters. That is what fanfiction writers do…writ FAN FICTION.

Also, I do not believe my fic to be romance of any type. Yes, there is romance in the fic but it isn't the main focus. And even if it was, who are you to question what I write and how I write it? If I want it to be a goddamn romance fic then it can be. And if I want my characters to be like they are, which is obviously not the way you want them to be, then tough shit for you because it's not your fic.

On a different note, I am sorry for all of you who had to read that. I will be starting on a sequel to the fic for all of those who like this story. And once I'm done with that I WILL be re-writing Phantom and Motnahp. Hopefully to make it better. I probably should just leave it, since I SO love to write complete and utter bullshit, but I won't. So look for the sequel and re-write!

One last thing before the teaser, I am posting this on the end of Phantom because that is the fic the reviewer responded to. I will not be adding notes or what not to Motnahp, even if I get a bad review for it. I'll just mention it in the sequel.

Teaser:

"I would like to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts!" The students clapped politely as the aged headmaster greeted the school for another year. "This year Mr. Potter has rejoined us along with a few of his friends. Dark we all know from before, but Krad is new. It has been determined that he too is not part of a house. Now let's begin!"

Food appeared on all the tables, startling a few of the new first years. Krad, who had been sitting with Draco at the Slytherin table, jumped as a note appeared on his plate. It was from the Headmaster, inviting him to his office after the feast.

He folded the note and placed it in his pocket. He turned to a questioning Draco and explained. "To test my abilities." Draco nodded and they both dug in.

Across the hall Dark was flirting with Harry, much to the horror of Ron. The poor redhead hadn't gotten used to the two and their public displays of love.

"Could you please stop?" He whined. Harry grinned at him and swatted Dark.

"Be good." Dark scoffed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I am good." He sniffed. Ron shook his head and Hermione giggled. Harry looked up as a lone owl flew into the hall and landed by the Headmaster. Dumbledore glanced up at Harry and motioned for him to meet him later.

"I wonder what that's about." Ron said. Harry shrugged and they returned to eating….

TBC


End file.
